


Taught Well

by luvsanime02



Series: Kinktober 2018 [28]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Humor, Kinktober 2018, Language, Shameless Smut, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 19:18:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16435301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: Dorothy wants to go slow, but isn't expecting Heero to give her a show.





	Taught Well

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the October 28th Kinktober prompt: stripping/striptease (1xD).

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Gundam Wing, and am making no money off of this fic.

**** ########

**Taught Well** by luvsanime02

########

When Dorothy asks Heero to slow down, she really isn’t expecting him to take it to this extreme. Then again, Dorothy has absolutely no problem with sitting back and enjoying the show as Heero gives her a little striptease. 

Sometimes, Dorothy wants to be fucked hard and fast, wants to barely be able to breathe while Heero’s thrusting deep inside of her. Sometimes, though, Dorothy wants something softer, something slower. Something that will drive them both wild with frustration. Neither of them are very patient people, after all.

“Let’s go slow tonight,” Dorothy had whispered against Heero’s lips, using her hand in his hair to tilt his head just-so. She’d kissed him again, biting gently at his lower lip.

“Sure,” Heero had answered, and then he’d backed Dorothy up to the bed and she’d slowly sat down. He had then stepped back, given her a small smile, and picked up his phone off of the nightstand.

Dorothy had raised an eyebrow in curiosity but let Heero have his way, and a few seconds later, soft music was playing. She’d certainly liked it, but wasn’t sure why Heero wanted music until he’d walked back in front of her and slowly started dancing to the rhythm of the song. Nothing too drastic, just small movements of his hips that had captivated Dorothy’s attention completely. Her lips had parted in surprise, and her tongue had come out to run along her suddenly dry lips.

Now, Heero smirks at her reaction, and slowly runs his hands over his chest, letting two fingers idly move over one of his covered nipples until it’s hard underneath his shirt. His other hand drifts casually into his hair, and Heero tugs lightly.

Dorothy makes a helpless noise in the back of her throat as she watches. She’s always loved Heero’s hair, loves running her fingers through the soft strands and pulling on them during sex. Heero tugs on his hair again, and then his hand drifts down to his neck, fingers carefully caressing his pulsepoint.

His other hand moves downward, and Dorothy follows its movement to the edge of Heero’s shirt, where his fingers play with the hem, running back and forth. “Want me to take it off?” Heero asks, and he’s looking at her as intently as she’s watching him.

Dorothy’s getting wet already, and she nods eagerly. “Please do,” she says, and watches as Heero slowly lifts the fabric up, revealing a sculpted torso, perfectly-defined abs and pecs, a trim waist, and delicate collarbones underneath lightly-tanned skin. It’s a lovely view. Dorothy can’t wait to see more of it. “The pants, too,” she says.

Still moving slightly to the music the whole time, Heero slowly unbuttons his jeans and carefully lowers the zipper past his underwear, taking care over his hard cock still trapped inside. Dorothy tries to remember to breathe. This is the best tease ever. She scoots back a little until she’s able to sit cross-legged on the bed, leaning back on her hands. Heero pants are slowly, so slowly, smoothed down his legs, revealing powerful thighs and shapely calves. Honestly, everything about this man is beautiful.

The pants pool around Heero’s ankles, and he carefully steps out of them, keeping to the beat of the music and not tripping. Dorothy has to wonder where he learned to do this so well. Did someone teach him? She wants to send them a thank-you card.

“Anything else?” Heero asks, his eyes a challenge.

Dorothy’s never backed down from a challenge, and she smiles, tossing her hair over her shoulder. “I suppose the socks could go, too,” she says. 

She wonders if Heero’s going to bend over to remove them, and if he’ll turn around and let her ogle his ass while he does so, but instead, Heero’s hands go back to caressing all over his torso, using slow and sensual movements that are making it impossible for Dorothy to look anywhere else. Not that she wants to, she admits.

Actually, Dorothy almost forgets about the socks when Heero starts playing with one of his nipples again, rubbing the nub in circles and flicking it. Heero groans quietly at the sensation - his nipples have always been sensitive - and Dorothy has to remind herself to breathe again.

Heero then lifts one of his feet, hooks his sock-covered toes under the edge of the sock on his opposite foot, and tugs down. Somehow, he shifts his foot from side to side and carefully peels off the sock without ever needing to lift that foot completely off of the ground or resettle his balance. Dorothy blinks. That’s impressive. He does the same with the other foot, and Dorothy tilts her head to watch. It’s almost like a magician’s trick, honestly.

“Is there anything you can’t do?” she demands of this amazing, talented, and sexy man standing in front of her who’s now wearing only a pair of boxer briefs, his hard cock denting out the fabric deliciously.

“Whistle,” Heero replies, and his expression says that he’s serious, and Dorothy is so startled that she ends up laughing, just for a minute.

“Alright, then,” she says, turning her attention back to Heero’s show, “how about losing the underwear now?”

Heero obediently hooks his thumbs under the fabric and slowly lowers the boxer briefs past his groin, his cock jutting out from his body freely now, and then over his ass and hips and down those thighs and calves and to the floor, where he finally steps out of them. Heero grabs his cock and starts tugging on it lightly, and Dorothy’s mouth waters. She wants to taste him. She wants to run her tongue over every single inch of that body. She’s too horny to do either right now.

Dorothy quickly peels off her own shirt, unhooks and removes her bra, and then kneels so that she can take off her pants and underwear, removing her own socks by pinching the ends with her fingers and tugging sharply. “Heero,” she demands, “fuck me right this minute, before I pass out or something because I’m so damn horny.”

Heero’s crawling over her not even a second later, Dorothy settling back onto the bed and spreading her legs open wide, and then he’s easing inside of her carefully and Dorothy moans, throwing her head back at the feeling of being filled by Heero’s cock.

He grabs her hips and sets a steady rhythm, and it’s not exactly slow anymore, both of them much too turned on to do anything but fuck each other eagerly, desperate for completion. Dorothy gets her hands in Heero’s hair and tugs, and Heero groans as he licks a trail down to her breasts and kisses them all over. 

Dorothy tightens her legs around Heero’s waist, her heels crossed and pressing into his back. He thrusts inside of her so deeply that Dorothy shudders. She loves this. Loves feeling his hard cock pressing against her inner walls, loves clenching around him just to hear Heero moan in response. She listens to the wet, sticky sound of his cock thrusting inside of her again and again. It’s wonderful.

Finally, Heero fingers find her clit and start rubbing it rapidly, and Dorothy cries out as she comes, her orgasm ripping through her and stealing her breath, Dorothy shaking underneath Heero. His fingers then leave her clit after a moment and start caressing her stomach, and it isn’t very long at all before his cock is getting impossibly bigger inside of her, and just a little harder, and his hips stutter while the rest of him goes tense and still for a few seconds as he comes, too.

Then, they’re both relaxing and collapsing onto the bed in a sweaty tangle of limbs. Heero kisses her chest, her shoulder, her chin, and then her lips, and Dorothy returns the gesture softly. Heero pulls out of her after another minute, and then lies down next to her.

Dorothy turns her head and rests it on his arm as his fingers brush back some strands of hair stuck to the sides of her face. “So,” she says, now that she’s not preoccupied with other things, “who taught you how to strip like that?” 

Dorothy’s sending them a wine and cheese basket along with the card.


End file.
